


bus journeys

by ivvaizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, hes just a tired boi, hinata is cold, hinata is tired, im not abusing hinata i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivvaizumi/pseuds/ivvaizumi
Summary: basically hinata + kageyama are on a bus journey home after a game and hinata is cold + tired, kageyama gives him his jacket + they cuddle.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 219





	bus journeys

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of a title so i put that lmaoaoao
> 
> i might continue this idk, i wanna see them get together y'know ;))
> 
> +apologies for a few spellings i put them the british way since i'm british so if you're american i'm sorry lol
> 
> ++if there's parts that don't make sense lmk in the comments i didn't check through bc i wanted to post it asap

"i'm so cold!" hinata whines, slumping in his seat. he and the rest of his team are on the coach home from an away game, the journey is hours long and hinata could swear he's freezing to death. he's so cold that he's shivering and curling himself up into a ball.

"put your jacket on then, dumbass." kageyama scolds.

"i left it in my bag." hinata says. "and i'm tired."

"then go to sleep, you idiot. it's ages til we get home so you may as well sleep now."

the only problem is, hinata needs to be hugging something to get to sleep. and he doesn't have a blanket or pillow to hug like he does at home. and it's way too cold to even get comfortable. but kageyama is there and hinata really wants to be hugging him, but he knows kageyama would never oblige. it's not like hinata has a crush on him, he just admires him, his looks, his personality, his talent, everything. their friendship isn't the strongest but hinata enjoys being around him. okay, he definitely does have a crush on him, but swears to others that he doesn't and will never admit it. maybe he does but doesn't even know it?

he groans and leans his head back against the seat. a few minutes pass and he feels even more tired, but still not getting any warmer.

"kageyama?" he whispers.

"what?"

"can i, um, lean against you?" he says slowly. he knows he'll say no, but it's worth trying. 

kageyama raises an eyebrow, looking confused. "what? why?" 

"because i'm tired and i want to sleep and i'm cold and you're probably really warm." 

kageyama scoffs and looks away for a second but then turns back. "yeah, go on." he says, avoiding eye contact. hinata's mind goes completely blank. it probably doesn't sound like a big deal for him, he thinks to himself. he smiles and shifts closer so that their arms are touching. he then slowly brings his head to rest on kageyamas's shoulder. he feels kageyama stiffen up a little but after a moment, he relaxes. 

they stay like this silently for a while until kageyama says, "move for a sec" and hinata moves off of his shoulder. kageyama takes his own jacket off and hands it to hinata. hinata takes it and looks up at the other boy cluelessly. 

"put it on," kageyama says, "it'll warm you up."

hinata puts it on and immediately feels his body temperature change. he can't believe he's wearing kageyama's jacket. having your crush hand their jacket to you is something that happens in dreams, not real life. the jacket doesn't feel like his own because kageyama is bigger and another size, but it's still warm nonetheless and the sheer fact that it belongs to kageyama makes the whole situation feel better. the arms are a bit too long so he wraps his hands around the ends of the sleeves.

he goes back to the position he was in a second ago, but this time kageyama shifts so that his cheek is resting against the top of hinata's head. hinata's eyes widen at this. he never expected to be snuggling up with kageyama but here they are. it's a nice feeling, though. 

"won't you be cold now?" hinata asks.

"i'm fine, i've been wearing it for ages. plus i have you here to cuddle." kageyama chuckles. 

"cuddle?" hinata repeats. 

kageyama falls silent, realising he wasn't meant to say that part out loud. not like hinata wouldn't want to anyway, but he's pretty sure things can't get any better than this. hinata decides not to say anything else but to move his hand closer to kageyama's and lace their fingers together. 

"what are you doing?" 

"don't pretend you don't like it." hinata laughs, he knows he's pushing his luck but kageyama isn't fighting back so he continues. kageyama scoffs and his cheeks turn a scarlet colour. hinata smiles to himself and buries his head in the crook of kageyama's neck. 

he'll never admit it, but this is one of the best moments of kageyama's life. he loves the way hinata snuggles into him and holds his hand so tightly. he wonders why it's happening, because it's not something that'd usually happen. or is it even real? is it just a dream? even if it is a dream, it's definitely one he wants to have every night for the rest of his life. 

hinata yawns. "what does it take for you to fall asleep?" kageyama asks. 

"i need to be hugging something." hinata says, a little embarrassed. kageyama lets go of hinata's hand, making him frown. but instead he puts his arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a warm embrace. hinata takes the hint and snakes both his arms around the other's waist. 

"what about now?" kageyama asks. 

"yeah," hinata says, "thank you." 

words can't explain how happy hinata is. even though they're only embracing each other, it's something that he'd always wanted to do. he always thought about how warm and snuggly kageyama probably was and that he would likely give the best hugs on earth. turns out, he does. and wearing his jacket is nice, it's warm and cosy. 

"i've always wanted this, you know." hinata says quietly. kageyama responds by pressing a small kiss to hinata's soft, orange hair. it shocks hinata so much that he almost flinches. 

"d-did you just k-kiss me?" hinata stutters. 

"yeah," kageyama says, a huge grin on his face. "i've wanted this too. i don't know, you're just so cute. and once you said you really loved being held in other people's arms when you sleep and i've always thought about me being that person." 

"r-really?" hinata says, still stuttering. 

"really. anyway, you should try to sleep, you look really tired. plus we have school and practice tomorrow and you're gonna be too tired to concentrate."

hinata smiles again, getting happy that he cares about small things like that. he hugs kageyama's waist a little tighter and closes his eyes. 

"sleep well." kageyama whispers and presses another kiss to hinata's hair.

if hinata wasn't going to admit his crush before, he's definitely going to now.


End file.
